


A Second Try

by Viridi_MOC



Category: DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP
Genre: Tommy fluffin dies, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, based on recent events, wilbur regretti very much upsetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridi_MOC/pseuds/Viridi_MOC
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Wilbur sat on the ground. That’s all he ever does now, anyways, now that he’s a ghost stuck in hell. Hell I mean, what else can he do? Nothing to really interact with- other than Schlatt, who was currently nowhere to be seen, and Mexican Dream who was the same. He didn’t expect anything to happen, then. It was peaceful. Lonely, but peaceful, looking up at the line night sky that never changes- feeling to touch the grass that he, alas, cannot see for the afterlife was a dark, dark place. Cold, and dark, and sometimes wet but hey I mean at least the view was nice.

He’d been lost in thought for a while now. How were the people he left behind? God, although he deserved it… he missed them. Despite his paranoia and fear… he knew deep down that he loved them. His friends. His family. His symphony. How was that Ranboo kid? Was Techno alright? And Phil? God he still felt horrible for what he put his father through… nobody deserved to watch their child die by their own hands. How was Niki? How is Tubbo doing- has he built another bee farm? Is he happy?

How is…

How… is…

_ Why can’t I feel Tommy’s heartbeat? _

The moment the realization hit him, heard somethign- a cry of sheer fear and pain. He scrambled to his feet and whirled around, almost tripping over his torn suit.

Only to lay his eyes on the one thing he never, ever wanted to see.

Tommy was shaking, blood coming from the top of his head and bruises… oh god, they were all over his body. 

“TOMMY-“ he rushed over and stopped inched away from Tommy as brown eyes met tired, dead, pained gray eyes. Where was his blue? Where was his spirit? Where was his determination?  _ What happened to his Tommy? _

Upon the realization that he was dead… Tommy flung himself at Wilbur, arms wrapping around him- shaking, and sobbing. As contact was made, although he couldn’t understand it completely, he could SEE how he died… beat to death. His Tommy, his little brother, hurt beyond healing.

“Hey, hey- it’s- it’s okay- your safe here, your safe.”

If he couldn’t make up for it when he was alive, maybe he could try again now.


	2. Well

This aged horribly


End file.
